


Would you have a lollipop for me?

by Lenatoutcourt



Series: Liking what I like don't make me a bitch [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Oral Sex, Smut, underage Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 13:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenatoutcourt/pseuds/Lenatoutcourt
Summary: The meeting between a young Mickey Milkovich with a sweet tooth and Ian Gallagher.





	Would you have a lollipop for me?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one just for fun.
> 
> I hope you will like it ...

  

 

The neighborhood wasn't the most engaging.  
The only people on the streets were there to work the corners. The kind of work that makes young men follow you in a room if you pay them.

Ian had never used this kind of service before but he never needed it. He was smart, rather well built, with a good face and a good sense of humor.  
When he wanted a one night stand, he just needed to go around the gay bars of the city and the case was settled.

 

A few minutes earlier he had turned in this alleyway to find himself in the middle of this swarm of men, looking for fresh meat.  
The cars were idling, their drivers seemed more concentrated on what was on the sidewalk than on the road. Under these circumstances, it was impossible to turn around. Ian had decided to just relax and keep moving forward as fast as the flow of cars around him allowed.

The car in front of him braked abruptly to let a young twink approach the passenger door.

Ian swore under his breath. He had almost had an accident, and he really had no desire to call his insurance to be towed from here. It would have been difficult to make them understand that he was absolutely not there for one of these young boys.

The driver certainly had to negotiate the rates because he was stuck there for a little while, enough for Ian to be interpret.

"- Hey, freckles! You don't find anything to your taste? "

Ian turned to look at the young man who had just spoken to him.

He would never have thought in a million years of paying someone to sleep with him.  
But that was what he was going to do tonight. Because this guy had just triggered the beginning of an erection without even touching himself.

He was a little smaller than Ian, quite muscular, with jet black hair, milky skin, tattooed knuckles and gorgeous blue eyes.  
Ian couldn't take his eyes off the young man's mouth. He approached sanguinely and took out the lollipop he held in his hand, by playing his tongue on each and every part back and forth.

"- Do you see anything that pleases you?" Asked the young man.

Ian nibbled his lower lip, he wanted to snatch his lollipop and replace it with his dick. He swallowed hard imagining the sensation that he could get from out of this mouth around his cock.

 

His thoughts were short-circuited when the young man opened the door by himself and sat in the passenger seat.

"- What are you doing?  
\- I helped you make a decision. And tonight I have a crazy desire for lollipops and I'm sure you have one for me... "

Ian readjusted his position. This kid knew exactly what he wanted, and Ian had only one wish, give it to him.

The car in front of them had finally left, which left the way open for Ian to start in his turn.

If his brain had worked normally he would never have let this kid get into his car, or he would have thought less about taking him to a quiet hotel.  
But his brain could not function normally, not with this kid and his damn lollipop next to him.

So it was without thinking of the consequences that Ian took him to his home.  
He managed to keep some distance until they passed the door.  
As soon as it was closed, Ian slammed the young man against the wall and buried his head in his neck.  
He lavished the skin of the young man until he found what he was looking for, that sensitive point that made his whole body shake and that tore a groan of pleasure out of him.

Ian was suddenly grabbed by the shoulders and pushed back by the blue eyed man .

"- What?" Ian groaned.

"- Your name ... I want to know your name ..." The young man explained as he tried to catch his breath.

"- Hey Tootsie Pop.. " He said with a sadistic smile.

"- Before you continue, you promised me something ..."

Ian felt his stomach tighten, Mickey was probably talking about money.  
Even if they had not spoken about it, Ian suspected it would not be free.

"- My lollipop ... you promised me that you had one for me ..." Mickey explained by playing his tongue on the lollipop he had kept in his mouth.

Ian starred in Mickey's eyes, snatched his treat and put one hand on Mickey's shoulder.

"- A promise is a promise! " Ian said with a big smile.

Guided by Ian, Mickey knelt down and began undoing his belt.

"- Fuck! This lollipop looks monstrously big. " Exclaimed Mickey as he pulled down Ian's pants.

Ian was going to intervene when Mickey put his mouth on the fabric of his briefs.  
Ian was already incredibly hard, and a wet circle was now on his boxers.

Mickey was demonic. The cloth of his pants still separated his cock from the lips of the young man, and so far Ian could not help but groan with pleasure.

"- Hurry up, I won’t last..." Ian begged.

"- Mister impatient ..." Mickey remarked in an amused tone.

Mickey finally got off Ian's briefs. He placed his hand along the hard cock and guided his head to his mouth.  
He ran his tongue on every inch without leaving Ian eyes.

Then he slowly brought Ian's cock into his mouth. Each of his moves was amplified by the action of his tongue and hands.

Ian put one of his hands on the wall to try to hold himself steady , his whole body was shaking.  
He was delighted to see Mickey take it in his mouth with much appetite, but now that he had tasted the boy he wanted more.

"- Stop!" Ian ordered, passing a hand under Mickey's chin.

"- Don’t you like it?" Mickey asked before nibbling his lip.

"- Yes. Terribly ... But I want to make you taste it differently." Ian asserted, forcing Mickey to get up.

He forced Mickey to turn around and slammed him against the wall.

"- I'm sure there's another place where you'd like me to put my ... lollipop," he murmured against Mickey's neck.

Without waiting, this one attacked to undo the fastening of his belt and to get rid of all that separated his ass of Ian's cock.  
Ian took the opportunity to finally take off his clothes.

"- The room," Ian ordered, pointing to the door next to them.

Moments later, Mickey was on all fours on the bed as Ian drove his lubricated fingers inside him.

 

"- Looks like someone's hungry ..." Ian remarked as he felt Mickey tighten around his fingers.

Mickey moaned with pleasure when Ian reached his prostate.

"- Please ... come ... come in me." Mickey begged.

"- Little impatient," Ian scoffed, removing his fingers.

He grabbed a condom in the bedside table and quickly placed it on his cock.  
He was savoring Mickey’s state, but he himself was not far from cuming.  
He had to hurry if he wanted to enjoy this greedy hole.  
Mickey was definitely having a monsterous effect on him.

Without waiting he entered Mickey, making him groan with each movement.

"- Fuck! It's ... So ... Fuck! "

Mickey couldn't help, when a few moments later, Ian banged his cock against his prostate.  
Ian joined him a few seconds later.

They stretched out all the way on the bed, trying to catch their breath.

Mickey turned to Ian and kissed him before confessing to him.

"- It was the best lollipop of my life."

 

* * *

 

 

Mickey woke up in Ian's arms. It was not his habit to leave with one of these guys looking for fresh meat, let alone falling asleep in their arms.

It was not his habit, but he did it.  
As soon as he saw Ian, trapped in the traffic jams of the prostitutes' street, he could not restrain his desire to go with him.

He was not one of those guys who sell their bodies for a few dollars, if he was there it was to keep them safe. He praised his services and those of his brothers to scare off violent clients.  
Several times customers had made him advances, but he had never follow any of these guys.

Mickey came out of the room and retrieved his clothes. He had to go home and take his things before going to class.

Before leaving he put a lollipop on Ian's bedside table.  
He had to stop smoking because of a health problem, so that starting smoking at age 8 was not his best idea. The lollipops had helped him stop this bad habit, but since then he had become addicted and now still had several on him.

 

The classes didn’t interest Mickey. Most teachers took him for someone stupid and the others simply ignored him.  
All his brothers had studied in this same school, thus the reputation of the Milkovich had preceded him and he had subsequently demonstrated that he was a good part of this family.  
He could count on the fingers of one hand the weeks he did not go through the principal's office.

 

"- MILKOVICH! In the principal's office! " Yelled Mrs. Baker when she caught Mickey shaking down a student.

"- And why would I do that?" Mickey asked before adding.

"- I didn't do anything ... I’m just getting the money he owes me. Isn't that right Jimmy?  
\- Uh ... Yes ... I ... " Jimmy replied shyly.

"- In the principal's office!  
\- Mrs?  
\- What's up Jimmy?  
\- I ... I have to go to Mr. Martin to get my exam again ...  
\- Okay. You can go. But you Mickey you come with me. " The teacher ordered.

Mickey followed the teacher. It had been a week since he had been summoned to Mr. Johnson's office.  
Any other student would have been upset to have to go to the principal, but this idea doesn’t bother Mickey. From the time he had learned enough about his principal to avoid all punishments.

"- You will soon be disillusioned." Mrs. Baker explained amusedly before adding.

"- I know very well that you blackmail Mr. Johnson to avoid being excluded from high school. But that time is over. "

Mickey looked at his professor raising an eyebrow.

"- Mr. Johnson has been replaced." She explained, bringing Mickey into the principal's office.

Mickey stopped short when he recognized the man sitting behind the desk.

"- Mr. Gallagher, I present you Mr. Milkovich. I just caught him roughing up another of our students. "

Ian finally looked up from his document to take a look at his visitors. He froze when his gaze fell on Mickey.

"- I have to go back to class. I'll let you decide what you're going to do with this thug, " Said Mrs. Baker, leaving the two men alone.

"- Hello Mr. Gallagher. Nice to meet you. " Said Mickey, leaning on the desk.

 

"- Tell me, you would not have a lollipop for me? I'm starving."


End file.
